Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet
by nic20240
Summary: Why evey girl said that I don't know what she want? I treated them so well...


Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet

Romeo Montague broke up with his girlfriend, Rosaline. They became couple only for three months. Rosaline was a pretty girl; she was also clever, hard- working, and tender. Romeo was very proud when Rosaline accepted his confession. Romeo thought he treated her very well. He took her to expensive restaurants, and sent her well- known brand gifts. However, Rosaline said that Romeo didn't understand what she really wanted. Romeo couldn't realize what she meant; he thought everything between them was wonderful. But now, it seemed useless to say anything. So, He said" OK." to Rosaline. Several days after, Romeo still immersed in the sadness and confusion. This day, he wanted to change his mood and decided to forget everything about Rosaline. So, he hung out with his cousin, Benvolio. When they walked along street, Romeo saw a beautiful girl worked in a coffee shop. The girl had long curly brown hair and a big warm smile. Romeo fell in love in the first sight because he thought her smile cured him. Romeo took Benvolio went into the shop to have their lunch. And he asked the girl's telephone number when he paid their bill with all his bravery. But the girl rejected him politely.

After that day, Romeo went to the coffee shop almost every day. One day, he still went to the coffee shop, and decided to ask the girl's telephone number again. But, the girl still rejected him. Romeo didn't give up; he asked the girl's Face Book account instead. The girl finally compromised, and tell Romeo her name was Juliet Capulet and her Face Book account. Romeo went home excitedly and added Juliet's account. Every day, Romeo logged in Face Book and read the messages Juliet posted. Months later, they would give the responses to each other; and they also would chat with massager. Romeo thought their relationship was better than before.

This day, Romeo tried to invite Juliet to have a date. He sent out the massages with shaking hands. Minutes later, he got an approvable answer from Juliet. Romeo couldn't believe his eyes, he was so surprised. He was so excited that he wanted to find someone to share his happiness. And he told this heartening news to Benvolio immediately. On the first date, Romeo was so nervous. And he made a whole schedule for this date already. They went to see a latest movie and to spend whole afternoon on shopping. Their date ended up with a romantic dinner. Then, Romeo started to invite Juliet two or three times a week. Sometimes they went to library to enjoy the tranquil reading time; sometimes, they only quickly had a meal together. Although sometimes Juliet was not so concentrate while they were dating, Romeo thought Juliet started to like him. The atmosphere around was sweet like common couples. He thought now if he gave a confession to Juliet, they would be a couple.

After three days was the Valentine's Day, Romeo made up his mind to give a confession to Juliet at that day. So, he invited Juliet to have a dinner on Valentine's Day. However, Juliet rejected him; she said she will have dinner with her new boyfriend. Romeo's heart was broken.

He asked Juliet, "Don't you have dates with me just because you like me?"

"Yes, I may like you. I even thought that we will become a sweet couple. But in the end I thought we are not suitable. You don't really know what I want." Juliet answered.

Juliet told Romeo the same reason with Rosaline. Romeo still couldn't understand. He even treated Juliet much better than Rosaline; however, she still said that he didn't know what she really wanted.

On the Valentine's Day, Romeo saw Juliet showed a picture with her new boyfriend on Face Book. What shocked Romeo most was that the new boyfriend was his cousin, Benvolio. Romeo felt be rebelled, and he called Benvolio immediately.

Benvolio said, he searched and added Juliet's Face Book after Romeo telling him the news of first date. Then, everything he done just like Romeo have done, he chatted with Juliet by massager, and invited Juliet went out to have dates. The difference between Romeo and he was that Juliet accepted his confession.

"Why do you do this? You know that I am pursuing her." Romeo said angrily.

"Why? Of course it is because I want to wrest her from you. You know what? I really hate you." Benvolio answered coldly.

"You hate me? Why? Don't we good friend?" Romeo asked with shaking voice.

"Good friend? Yes, WE WERE. But since you broke up with Rosaline, we were not friend at all. Do you know that? I have pursuing Rosaline for several years. I couldn't find another such a perfect women like her. But you, you abandoned her so easily. Why don't you cherish her more?" Benvolio answered angrily.

"No, I didn't abandon her. It's she to say goodbye. I treated her well but she still said that I didn't know what she wanted."

"Yes, you treated her well. What's your definition about TRAET HER WELL? Sent some expensive gifts? Took her to luxury restaurants? Did you ever spend more time on caring or companying her? No, you didn't. You even didn't know that what she wanted was your care, not expensive presents. You took her kindness and love for granted." Benvolio said.

"…Did I?"

"Yes, you did. So, this time it's your turn to break your heart." Benvolio said and hung up the call.

Romeo was shocked by the Benvolio's confession, hanging his cell phone for minutes with fascination. Then, he started to reflect on himself and knew he done wrong before. Love was couldn't be valued by price. Just like Benvolio said, he didn't cherish his lover, and he also not cherishes his friend. Or he would know Benvilio loved Rosaline for years. All he concern was about him. Romeo felt so sorry to them, but he also knew that it wouldn't reduce the hurt he gave them. All he can do was change himself. And Romeo believed, through this sorrowful experience, his next love would be real wonderful.


End file.
